Space and Time
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: Nick and Jess' first Valentines day as a couple , future fic set in 2014. Rated T for minor curse words.


**A/n:** so this is sort of inspired from the recent episode table 34, so it will contain some spoilers from "cooler" and the consecutive episodes that aired afterward. , it is one-shot future fic and as always is nick/jess. I started writing it on valentines day, but my life has been super busy lately and I finally had some time to sit down and write so this is my super belated valentines gift to all you lovely readers, warning there will be angst ,but there will also be fluff,enjoy.

-**Pessi. Rom**

**Space and Time  
**

**Summary:** _Nick and Jess' first Valentines day as a couple , future fic set in 2014.  
_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own New Girl, Nick or Jess, but I'd be lucky to be on the writing team, cause they're all such lovely characters, and actors._

_February 14, 2014 _

Like she was going through time and space. That's how it felt every time Nick Miller kissed her. Whether it was a gentle and sweet, or a rough and passionate assault on her mouth, she got that same feeling she'd gotten at their first kiss, a year prior.

Today was valentines day and it would be their first valentines day as a romantic couple. She thought about the long road that got them to where they were now. From their passionate kiss, to her break up with Sam, with them both refusing to admit that , that kiss had meant something to both of them. They'd agreed to put the kiss behind them , but something had shifted in their friendship . Nick would find ways, whether subconsciously or not, to gently touch her arm, the small of her back, and she let him. He smiled more with her, and she'd catch him stealing secret looks at across the table.

There was even a point where she became fixated with his mouth. The shape and curve of it, they way it had fit just right on to hers. She had refused to let herself think about it, had even gone as far as to find an anti Nick, so she could finally get that kiss out of her mind, a plan that had completely backfired and left her even more confused and frustrated with her thoughts regarding her grumpy, slightly unemotional roommate.

She thought back to when Schmidt had found a parking spot that belonged to their apartment. The day Schmidt had found out about the kiss, and Jess had found out about the "no nail oath". They'd almost kissed again, when he said that the oath was created because _he _couldn't help it. She'd felt her heart skip a beat when he'd said that, though at the time she hadn't been ready to admit to herself the reason why.

A few weeks had passed and Nick ended up getting involved with someone he'd met at the bar, and Jess started dating again too, but, just like always neither relationship lasted. Jess and Nick always seemed to end up back to just the two of them, sorting out stuff together, but the tension that had always been there become more prominent till one day a few months after the kiss they reached the point where neither could avoid the inevitable eruption of feelings.

* * *

_July 4th 2013 Roof of the Loft_

_"Nick Miller you make me so crazy!" Jess said yelling at Nick._

_"Well you're not easy to deal with either cupcake!" Nick yelled back._

_"Guys, you're scaring our guest, what is going on?" Schmidt said walking over to his arguing roommates. _

_"Nick, scared away my date!" Jess said._

_" I did not, and even if I did, come on Jess, that guy was a creep!" Nick said addressing Schmidt then looking directly at Jess._

_" He was not a creep, he was just a little eclectic." Jess said. _

_" He wanted to braid your hair, and offered you organic food from his pocket!" Nick said._

_"I have to agree with Nick,Jess, he kinda sounds like a creep." Schmidt said._

_" Stay out of it Schmidt!" Jess yelled throwing daggers at him with her eyes._

_"Fine, fine, but take your little lovers spat somewhere else, I'm trying to have a chill party here, and you two, or totally ruining the vibe of my 4th of Julytastic celebration." Schmidt said, pointing them to the door of the roof._

_"We're not having a lovers spat!" Nick yelled at Schmidt._

_"Whatever, I'm gonna go see if I can get Chaz to come back." Jess said storming off._

_"Jess, wait!" Nick said running after her._

_ He followed her down the stairs and back to their floor. She ignored him , walking quickly till she lost him, stopping at the elevator and hoping that it would arrive quickly so she didn't have to talk to Nick when he caught up with her. _

_"Jess." Nick said appearing next to her a little out of breath._

_"Leave me alone Nick." Jess said angrily._

_"Look, Jess, I'm sorry ok, I shouldn't have scared away whats his face." Nick said._

_"His name is Chaz, Nick, you know that." Jess said as she continued to stare at the elevator, that was taking its sweet time to reach their floor._

_"Right, Chaz, I'm sorry I scared away Chaz." Nick said._

_"I don't think you are, apology not accepted." Jess said turning to face him then turning back to the elevator door._

_" Ok, fine I'm not sorry,but that guy was a total creep." Nick said._

_" Even if he was, he was still my date and you had no business interfering." Jess said._

_ " He was showing you pictures of some creepy cabin in the woods, he wanted to take you there tonight, I was just looking out for you!"Nick said._

_" It was not creepy it was beautifully rustic and I don't need you to look out for me!" Jess said._

_ " Whether I apologize or not you're still gonna be mad at me, what do you want from me Jessica!" Nick said._

_" I want you... I want you to not, kiss me then walk away without explaining it, to not disapprove of every guy I've dated since I moved into the loft,to not bring home skanky girls from the bar who you know will end up crushing your heart, to stop secretly staring at me when you don't think I'm looking, to share your damn feelings once in awhile, instead of me having to try to figure out what has been going on in that grumpy head of yours since you kissed me six months ago. " Jess said facing him._

_" That's not true, I liked Russel!" Nick said._

_" And that's all you got from that. I'm done talking Nick. Screw the elevator, I'm taking the stairs." Jess said shaking her head and walking away._

_" Jess wait!" Nick said._

_"Why, what could you possibly have to say." Jess said._

_" I...dammit...Jess I'm in love with you." Nick mumbled._

_"What?" Jess said, not sure she'd heard him right. Nick took a deep breath, walked over to her, stood a few inches from her then spoke again._

_" I'm in love with you. That's why I pushed for the no nail oath when you first moved in, its why I never liked any of the guys you dated, with the exception of Russel, who was everything I wanted to be, its why I guess I dated girls I knew were no good for me, guess I thought they'd help me forgot about you, its why I took a page from trench coat Nick, and finally decided to do something about it, granted it was terrible timing, but I couldn't help it, there was my chance. I didn't want to lose you so I figured the best thing was not to talk about it, to not let it be something weird between us, I figured that's what you wanted too." Nick said.  
_

_"You're an idiot, Nick Miller!" Jess said hitting him on the chest._

_"Ow, dammit Jess, I finally talk about my feelings and you hit me!" Nick said completely confused by her reaction._

_"You're a stupid, turtle face idiot!" Jess said continuing to hit him._

_"Jess, stop!" Nick said grabbing her arms._

_"Let me go!" Jess said._

_"No, not until you promise not to hit me. And tell me why the hell you were hitting me in the first place, cause I'm so confused right now." Nick said._

_"How could you think that was what I wanted." Jess said, and Nick released her hands. He took a moment to think about what she was referring to, and remembered the last words he'd said to her before she started hitting him, that he thought moving on from the kiss was what she wanted._

_" Well you were so mad at me for kissing you, and no matter how much I wanted to do it again, I couldn't take the chance of screwing everything up, of losing you. Sometimes, though. I couldn't help but look at you and wondering if I should have fought harder, if I should have told you my feelings." Nick said, running his hand up his face and through his hair._

_"That is why you're an idiot. You should have remembered that I kissed you back, that even though I didn't want to admit it to myself at first, you were right that kiss was a damn fairytale. You kissed me and I felt like before that moment in the hallway of the loft ,I'd never been kissed. That moment held all the passion that I never had with Russel, that I could never have with anyone else but you, no matter how much I tried to forgot it. " Jess said._

_"What...what are you saying Jess?" Nick asked. _

_" I'm in love with you too." Jess said looking at him with her sparkling blue eyes and a shy smile on her face.  
_

_It took Nick a second, but once he'd realized the words that had just come from Jessica Day's mouth, something just clicked, he pulled her close taking and kissing her just like before. This time the passion was even greater, the fact that they'd admitted their true feelings to each other ignited the flame that had been building since Jess walked into the loft and into his heart._

* * *

"Jess ?"Nick asked breaking Jess out of her thoughts of the previous year.

"Sorry,what?" Jess said turning to look up at her roommate and boyfriend.

" I asked if you were ready to go? What were you thinking about in that pretty head of yours?" Nick said.

" Yeah, I'm ready, and I was just thinking about how far we've come." Jess said standing up and taking the hand he'd offered.

" We have, haven't we. Never thought I'd be able to hold and kiss you anytime I want." Nick said.

"So where are you taking me tonight,Nicholas." Jess said.

"Well, Jessica, that is a surprise, but I will say it is very romantic." Nick said with a smile as he presented her with a bouquet of red roses.

" Nick, these are beautiful, thank you." Jess said giving him a quick kiss.

"You're welcome. I've got one more thing for you before we go to dinner." Nick walked to the kitchen grabbing a wrapped box shaped present.

"Happy Valentines day, Jess." Nick said handing her the present.

"What is it?" Jess asked, as she held the present.

"Open it." Nick said. Jess carefully pulled off all the wrapping paper, to reveal a leather bound book.

"I thought this wasn't being released for another month?" Jess said reading the title that read _Z is for Zombie by Nicholas Miller._

" It's an advanced copy, read the dedication." Nick said, and Jess opened the book and turned past all the publication information, title page and to the third page, reading it aloud.

" For my Jess,my love, my inspiration, my fairytale, my everything, who without, this book would never have been possible." Tears ran down her face after she finished reading it.

"Why are you crying?" Nick said gently wiping her tears away.

" Just when I think I couldn't fall more in love with you, you go and dedicate your book to me." Jess said, smiling through her happy tears.

"Well its all true, you made me want to be a better man, you encouraged me do something great with my life, you accepted me grumpy, turtle face and all." Nick said.

"I just helped you see what was already there, greatness was always in you, you just needed a little nudge" Jess said putting the book down and moving closer to him.

" And that right there, is why I love you Jessica Day." Nick said.

" I love you too Nick Miller." Jess said. Nick pulled her closer and kissed her, and she was off again, through space and time and she never wanted to come down.

* * *

**A/n:** _It's funny cause I started writing this intending it to be a short retrospective of how they got to where they were followed by their valentines day dinner being the major part of the story, but my muse had other plans, anywho I hope y'all enjoyed it, those of you reading "Marry You", I have not abandoned it and will try to update a chapter or two soon, which shouldn't be too hard given all the good nick/jess scenes lately that my muse is loving, please review let me know what you think, thanks for reading._

_-_**Pessi . Rom**


End file.
